Venus (2012 series)
Venus or Vee is one of the five main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. She is the youngest adoptive sister of Karai, younger sister of Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo and youngest daughter of Master Splinter. She is "The Wise One" of the Team. The Kindness and Cute One of the Group Official Description "Call me Vee. ''I'm definitely the cuties of all my brothers. 'I love to meditate, skateboarding, build things, training with Leo and duh, Pizza! I always wanted to be part of my family when they adopted me when I was a baby. I likes to hang out with Mikey or rest of my brothers and so is my adopted father, Master Splinter. They love me '''SO much. Speaking of Pizza, I'm hungry!"'' - Vee History Venus is the youngest of the five Turtles, she was adopted & raised by her brothers and her adopted father Master Splinter. Vee's life began when she was baby Turtle and found by Leo and his brothers after they were fighting the Kraang at the Pet Store and she was clinging to Raph's leg and she had a band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'. When Donnie and the others decided to take her with them, Raph hated the idea and think the baby Turtle is a trap. When Leo and his brothers took her back to the Lair, he tells Master Splinter that they founded her clinging to Raph's leg when they was fighting the Kraangdroids at the Pet Store. Splinter and his sons decided to adopted, raise and teach her the art of Ninjitsu. Vee has a very close bond with her older brothers Donnie and Mikey. Appearance Vee is a minty green Mutant Ninja Turtle. Like her brother Mikey, Vee has freckles. Vee wears a sky blue Mask, the tails of her Mask are shorter with braid like hair. Vee's height is a little bit short than Mikey and she is also the thinnest of her brothers. Her eyes are icy blue, giving her cute and 'innocent' like Mikey. However, like all of the Turtles when they're in battle, the pupils and irises vanish, leaving her eyes white. Vee has icy blue eyes, making her more innocent, adorable, cute and also beautiful. Personality Vee is caring, childlike, considerate, faithful, fun-loving, imaginative, kind, loyal, scared, sweet and wise. Vee is also very social just like her older brother Mikey and wants the outside World (Humans) to accept her and her brothers. Vee is also impulsive because she also of a severe case of ADD. Like Mikey, Vee's also kind of the Wild One and sometimes the Wise One of the Family. But sometimes, Vee always doubts and blames herself for not being so good and messed things up at times, but her Family always helps and supports her when she's having trouble. Bio Vee's life began when she was baby and found by Leo and his brothers after they were fighting the Kraang at the Pet Store and she was clinging to Raph's leg and she had a band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'. When Donnie and the others decided to take her with them, Raph hated the idea and think the baby Turtle is a trap. When Leo and his brothers took her back to the Lair, he tells Splinter that they founded her clinging to Raph's leg when they was fighting the Kraangdroids at the Pet Store. Splinter and his sons decided to adopted, raised and teach her the art of Ninjitsu. Vee has a very close bond with her older brothers Donnie and Mikey. Abilities Like her older brother Mikey, Vee's also considerably the most athletic of her brothers. While sometimes, Vee is wise like her brother Leo, she's agility and unpredictability make up for it. Splinter considers Mikey and Vee the ones with the most potential to be even more skilled as a Ninjas of their three brothers combined. In battle, her weapon of choice is a pair of Tonfas and a Blade. Her Tonfas match her speed like abilities when it comes to battle. Vee uses Tonfas which matches her flow. Two of them can convert into a Blade which Vee can use not only for offense in battle, but for defense. Vee's pretty fast as well as Raph and Mikey. Like her brothers, Vee is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat. Interactions With Other Characters Venus (Relationships) TMNT: A Brother and Sister's Bond In the TCRI Headquarters in the control room when they tried to save April's Dad from the Kraang, Leo decided to split into groups. Leo tells Raph to take Mikey and Vee, but Raph made a complained and he tells Donnie to take them, but Donnie also made a complained and tells Leo to take them. Mikey and Vee were mad that their older brothers don't want to work with'/'''want them so they ran away, Leo and the others tried to find them around the city, but they couldn't find them and Leo and others decided to returned back to the lair to tell Splinter what happen. In the next morning, Mikey and Vee had found abandon warehouse somewhere in ''Brooklyn and spend the night there and they remembered that their brothers didn't want them and that's why they ran away. They were spotted by the Purple Dragons while they was eating cold Pizza and they stared to beated them up as Mikey and Vee was fighting them. When Leo and Raph was to start an auguring who made Mikey and Vee ran away, they heard a crash and they see Mikey and Vee hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when Mikey and Vee tried to fight Shredder, but Vee was several feet away along with Mikey and their weapons hit Leo's foot then looked up to see his younger brother and sister several feet away as he tried to reach them, but the Purple Dragons got in the way, Leo, Raph and Donnie fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Mikey and Vee as they tired to get up to defend, but Shredder picked them up before they can help their brother and sister Shredder took off with them each in his arms as their older brothers chase Shredder, but he disappeared with their brother and sister. TMNT: Second Chance Venus and her brothers were once ordinary Turtles, when they were infants, they were adopted from a Pet Store by Hamato Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately, Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a Rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the Turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a Rat last, thus mutated into a Rat, while Venus and her brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was Human, mutated into Humanoid Turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there and made the five Turtles his children. Knowing the World would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside World, Splinter trained his sons and daughter in the Art of Ninjitsu. Venus and her brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Gallery Venus/Gallery Trivia *Leo called Vee his sister. *Raph nicknames Vee Little Ninja. *Vee loves and care about Spike (Raph's non-Mutant pet). *Donnie gave Vee her name. *Vee loves building things like her older brother Donnie. *Mikey plays with Vee the most out of her brothers. *Vee loves cooking with her older brother Mikey. *Vee got freckles (Like Mikey). *Vee's very close with Mikey. *Vee adopted a kishu inu puppy and named Buddy. *Vee's close friends with Leatherhead. *Vee's also kind of the baby sister of the Family, except that she's 14. *Vee is depicted as having blue eyes like her older brothers Leo and Mikey, but her eyes are Icy Blue of shade. *Vee is the shortest one of the group as well as the youngest of her brothers like Mikey. *Vee also has the shortest bandana. *Vee seems to be a bit thinner than all of her brothers yet at the same time, she still maintains her athletic, speedy abilities and still is in good health. *The sky blue in her bandana represents her main emotions: kind, fun and compassionate. *Her main elements are wind and ice. *Her main season is winter. *Venus's name is Italian means an ancient Italian goddess or goddess of love and beauty. *Her name in Kanji is 金曜日 *Vee's weapons the Tonfas has a Japanese name Okinawan: トンファー *Her name is also named by the great Renaissance Sculptor Venus de Milo Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Wise Guys Category:Ninjas Category:Shinobi Category:Good Girls Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Ninjas-In-Tranining Category:The Turtles Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Kunouichi Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Inventors Category:Nonhumans Category:Namers Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Alive Category:Hostages Category:Chefs